


Kermit the Frog vs Ronald McDonald

by Hitlertheduck



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Ronald Mcdonald and Kermit the Frog decide to settle their rivalry by waging glorious war in a battle that shakes the cosmos.
Kudos: 8





	Kermit the Frog vs Ronald McDonald

If you want to make the fight more exciting, then play this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgtF5otOl7E

Kermit the frog was finally ready to end this once and for all. Across from him lied his arch nemesis Ronald McDonald.

The two of them stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Behind Kermit lied an army of puppet monsters of all kinds, some of them were Muppets, some of them were sock puppets, but what they all had in common was that they were thirsty for war. Behind Ronald McDonald were inhabitants of McDonaldland, they looked like humans but what made them stand out was that all of them had burgers instead of regular human heads, and they all had a fierce look in their eyes to show that they were ready to make the rivers run red with blood.

Kermit raised his arm and pointed his finger directly at the other side and yelled “ATTACK MY MINIONS, SHOW THEM WHAT KERMIT THE FROG’S EMPIRE CAN DO!” 

Ronald McDonald did the same while yelling “SHOW THEM HOW FAST FOOD CAN KILL IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE!”

The armies then lunged toward each other and started tearing each other apart. Kermit and Ronald both pulled out chainsaws and proceeded to start exchanging strikes with each other.

Ronald blocked and parried all of Kermit’s strikes with only one hand, not breaking a sweat during the entire struggle and meanwhile Kermit started to get tired so he decided to change tactics. 

Kermit pulled out a Pokeball and summoned Mewtwo “kill him with your psychic powers Mewtwo.” The Pokemon obeyed his master and proceeded to create a large energy ball, which was then tossed at Ronald. Ronald then jumped in the air and used his chainsaw to slice the energy ball in two pieces, he then pulled out his pistol and unloaded a few   
rounds of ammo into Mewtwo’s head, killing the Pokémon.

Ronald then pulled out a deck of cards, these were Yugioh cards and he summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon in order to take care of Kermit. Blue Eyes White Dragon breathed fire at Kermit but Kermit managed to dodge out of the way in the nick of time. Kermit then pulled out a rocket launcher and shot Blue Eyes White Dragon in its face, causing it to explode in a glorious blaze of fire.

Ronald McDonald yelled out in rage at the loss of his pet and lunged at Kermit.

Kermit and Ronald McDonald were beating each other up with their bare hand, each punch to the other’s face caused them to cough up blood. This did not deter them though, it only caused them to fight harder.

Kermit then pulled out his rocket launcher once again and tried to shoot Ronald but Ronald grabbed one of Kermit’s soldiers and held him in front as a shield. This soldier was one that Kermit knew personally, his name was Fozzie Bear and he was one of Kermit’s best friends. 

This caused Kermit to abort his attack and instead use his launcher as a bludgeoning weapon to bash Ronald across the head with, freeing Fozzie and causing Ronald to puke more blood.

Ronald then tried to reason with Kermit “look Kermit no one else has to die, just tell me where you hid my secret stash of gamer girl bath water is and this will all be over.”

Kermit responded with “I’ve already destroyed it, as I will do with all gamer girl bathwater in the world”

This enraged Ronald McDonald quite a lot, causing him to turn into a Super Saiyan. Ronald then started flying in the air while also firing lasers from his hands at Kermit. Kermit knew that he couldn’t take Ronald on, with the way he is now so he proceeded to run away.

Ronald flew after him, still attempting to fry him with blasts of energy until Kermit had an idea. He knew that it was still in the experimental stages of development but he needed it now or otherwise, Ronald would kill him and continue to spread that filthy gamer girl bathwater all over the world. 

Kermit ran inside a building with Ronald not far behind. Kermit then opened up the secret passage to the Dr Bunsen Honeydew’s laboratory and he made absolutely sure that Ronald wouldn’t be able to get in, even with all of his new abilities. 

Kermit asked Dr Honeydew “Is it ready yet” and Honeydew said “you’re in luck we just finished work on it, Beaker give Kermit what he’s been asking for”, Beaker then flipped a switch on the wall to unveil their greatest creation.

Ronald McDonald was beating on the large metal door in an attempt to get in while yelling “so this is the power of the mighty Kermit, I’m not impressed in the slightest, this is really all you have?” 

Kermit then said “no this is”, the door then exploded off its hinges and engulfed Ronald in flames, causing him to fly backwards until he crashed into a while. When Ronald opened his eyes he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kermit was standing there, only he wasn’t himself; this was Kermit inside of a giant robot. This giant robot was white, had steaks of blue across, a red chin and a yellow emblem on its forehead with green eyes to complete the look. This was known to many as a Gundam.

This made Ronald’s teeth chatter in anger. How could a simple Muppet have unlocked the secret to creating a Gundam mecha before the scientists of McDonald Land had even come close to achieving such a feat? Ronald’s blood started to boil and his anger rose to the point that his hair turned silver and he had achieved Ultra Instinct.

Kermit then flew his Gundam at Ronald and issued an uppercut that caused him to go flying so high up in the air that he entered space.

Kermit then activated the Gundam’s rocket jets to fly up and follow Ronald McDonald into the cold atmosphere.

Ultra Instinct Ronald and Gundam Kermit stared at each other with such a burning hatred of the other. Kermit then said “let’s finish this” Ronald then smirked and said “I couldn’t agree more”.

Kermit then reached inside of one of the Gundam’s storage spaces and pulled out what looked like a lightsaber but pink and big enough to be held by a giant robot. Ronald then started to shoot more lasers at the Gundam but Kermit deflected each and every one of them with a swing of his beam sword.

The Gundam then flew towards Ronald and sliced his chest, causing a gash of blood to erupt from his wound. Ronald didn’t scream, he just calmly caught the Gundam’s arm and, after summoning his strength and Saiyan pride, he ripped off the Gundam’s arm.

This angered Kermit very much and he flew back and just stood there. Ronald McDonald did the same.

Kermit and Ronald knew that this final attack would be what decided their match so they summoned everything that they had left.

Ronald put his hands together in a familiar motion and started to utter the words “KAAAAME-HAAAAAAME” and the Gundam’s hand started to glow with green energy while Kermit started uttering the words “THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER, IT’S BURNING GRIP IS TELLING ME TO DEFEAT YOU”

Both of them finished their sentences at the same time “HAAAAAAAAAAAA” “TAKE THIS MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW, SHINING FIIIIIIIIIIINGER!” Ronald unleashed a blue blast of energy and Kermit’s hand glowed green and he lunged towards Ronald. 

The combined might of their attacks caused an enormous explosion that was so powerful that it could be seen across the entire galaxy.

After the dust settled there was only one person left, the Gundam had been destroyed and the victor stood up to embrace their victory.

Ronald McDonald finally stood up and yelled at the Heavens, a glorious cry to signify that McDonald Land won the battle.

This cry could be heard from all corners of the solar system and the people of McDonald land cheered, knowing that they had achieved glorious retribution in the end.

Ronald was in his normal form now, and he flew back to earth to celebrate his achievement with his people.


End file.
